whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Tiger
Thunder Tiger is a Lupus Ahroun Stargazer from the Pacific North-west living with the Ghost Raptors pack in the Amazon. Biography Usually grunts replies to all questions asked of him and uses the least number of words necessary. He continually watches all those around him, even when not on duty. He was born in the Pacific North-west and went through the First Change alone in the wilderness. His cries os anguish attracted a Theurge Stargazer named Windsinger had seen for him in a precognitive vision. Thunder Tiger received his name from his Kailindo tutor, Sharpened Breeze. Because of Tiger's natural instincts and his fluid dexterity, he was a perfect study for the disciplines of Kailindo. The warrior was able to channel his Rage well and could "concentrate in the now-time of eternal vigilance". When Windsinger's pack, the Ghost Raptors, decided to travel to the Amazon, Thundes Tiger asked to be one of the Raptors and was willingly accepted. He grew in rank within the pack as they began their tour of duty in the Amazon, soon becoming one of the chief bodyguards of White Father. When the pack first met the Bastet, he quickly bested their champion. Windsinger was accorded the honor of being Chief Guardian of White Father and elevated in rank. His vanquished foe taught him one of her ancient Gift-secrets, the werejaguar's Shriek. Thunder is perhaps too devoted to his position as a bodyguard. He will quite literally do anything to protect White Father from harm. He will challenge anyone to defend White Father's honor. It is this foolhardy fanaticism which gets Thunder Tiger into trouble, but it is also this loyalty which has brought him so far so quickly in the pack's hierarchy. None among the Ghost Raptors will challenge him, although he rarely asserts his own dominance. A potent warrior, and his level of expertise is commensurate with the Ghost Raptors pack. They are an elite fighting force, and there is no room for the weak amongst them. Appearance In lupus form, he's a gray wolf with yellow eyes who has a large scar-like marking on his flank in the shape of a leaping tiger. In homid form, the tiger-scar transforms to a tiger tattoo marking him as a member of the East Wind school of Kailindo. He dresses in the battered fatigues the Ghost Raptors ordinarily wear. Trivia It is revealed in the novel Breathe Deeply, that Thunder Tiger maintains a romantic relationship with another Garou of the Pack of the Severed Arm, a male Silent Strider called Steps-Lightly. Character Sheet Thunder Tiger Breed: Lupus Auspice: Ahroun Tribe: Stargazers Rank: 3 Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 2 Talents: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 5 Abilities: Alertness (ambushes)4, Athletics 2, Brawl 3, Dodge (bodyguard)4, Expression 1, Empathy 3, Intimidation 1, Primal-Urge (tracking prey) 4, Animal Ken 3, Etiquette 1, Firearms 1, Melee 1, Leadership 2, Stealth 3, Survival (jungle) 4, Kailindo (Leaping Kick) 4, Enigmas 1, Medicine 3, Occult 1 Backgrounds: Familiar Spirit 4 (East Wind; gives+2Dodge), Past Lives 1, Pack Totem 2 Gifts: Balance, Heightened senses, Razor Claws, Inner Strength, Leap of the Kangaroo, Sense the Unnatural, Silver Claws, Whispering Wind, Shriek (Level Two Bastet Gift) Fetishes: Tiger-Scar (Level 2, Gnosis 5; a gift from Panthesilea, this is a mark of great pride and respect. Thunder Tiger is at -2 to any Social roll difficulty with the Bastet). References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 50 *WTA: Rage Across the World Volume 3, p. 157 *WTA: Breathe Deeply Category:Stargazers Category:Lupus Category:Ahrouns